The subject matter disclosed herein relates to solids preparation and/or transport for industrial systems, such as gasifiers, reactors, combustors, and furnaces.
Various industrial systems convey particulate solids, such as solid feedstock, from one apparatus to another. The solid feedstock may include carbonaceous feedstock such as coal; biomass feedstock such as wood chips, corn stover, switch grass, or municipal waste, or any combination thereof. Due to variations in the size, shape, composition, and other characteristics of the solid feedstock, it may be particularly difficult to transport the solid feedstock. In certain applications, the solid feedstock may be transported from an upstream apparatus to a downstream apparatus, wherein the downstream apparatus is at a higher pressure than the upstream apparatus. For example, the downstream apparatus may be a gasifier that uses the solid feedstock as a fuel source to generate syngas. The pressure differential between the upstream and downstream apparatus may further complicate the transportation of solid feedstock. Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and method for transporting a solid feedstock.